Unforegiven yet
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: Just a small story about what happen with Edward, Jasper, and Alice when they came back from saving Bella in Pheonix.  A little fluiff and how Jasper doesn't have anything personal against Bella and how Alice makes things better.Rated T because paranoid
1. Tell him

_**I LOVE Japer and Alice. I do not own any Twilight characters including them unfortunately.**_

Jasper's P.O.V.

I sat quietly watching the news as I felt Emmett's anger fuming. He was still angry with the match he had just lost against him. No matter how many times I beat him he still wouldn't get enough.

"Come on Jazz.. One more time!" Emmett whined.

"How many times do I have to beat you? It's going to come to the point that Rosalie's going to have to pay me again to let you win." I said innocently. i heard a hiss from the computer were Rosalie was working on her new wardrobe. She had grown tired of waiting for Alice and started on it herself. "Oh. Was that what I wasn't supposed to say?" and with that I got up and went to mine and Alice's room.

"You what!" Emmett cried.

I went to their desk and turned on the computer. As it hummed to life I thought about Alice and everything that had happened. She was at Bella's house helping her with getting ready and what not. Ever since they had came back from Phoenix Alice would go every morning to help Bella get ready for the day since she couldn't in the cast. Immediately I felt guilty.

As I typed my English paper absentmindedly I began to brood. How could I have been so irresponsible? How could I have let Bella slip right threw my fingers? Nearly literally. Bella was the only one Edward wanted and would ever want and I had nearly let her kill herself. I had felt Edwards anger when we first met up. I had felt the hatred and it hurt me. Immediately all I could think about was my time in the South. All the anger, hate and most of all the pain. When we met at the Ballerina Studio it wasn't only the blood that drove me out but all the emotions that were swirling around. Edward hasn't talked to me about it yet but I could feel the emotions around him. They first faded away with Alice and had started to with me but it was still there.

I had been so focused on what was going on that I didn't notice the car speeding to the house till it was already in the drive way. I knew that Alice and Edward were home.

Alice's P.O.V.

"This okay." I asked Bella. I held out a new knee length skirt that flared a modest bit and a sheer light orange shirt with a long sleeve red shirt underneath.

"Yea I guess." She said. She tried to look enthusiastic but it was written all over face.

"You should honestly take acting classes if you really want to lie to me." I said matter-of-factly. This girl really needed to get a hand on cute clothes. Well cuter.

"Sorry Alice. You know that I'm not really into this stuff." She said a little sheepish. I couldn't help but pout but then I sighed lightly.

"I know. But if you're going to stick with us or _me, _especially, you need to learn." I helped her put on the clothes then had her sit on the corner of her bed as I began to brush her hair. I fluttered my hands delicately over her scalp as I tried to take out even the tinniest knots or snares. I tried to see if anything would happen on Monday but the worst was a pop quiz from math.

"Alice?" She asked attentively.

"Yea." I answered. Something about her voice was cautious and a little bit ashamed.

"Are you and Jasper mad at me? About what happened in Phoenix?" I was surprised from that because I hadn't seen her ask. Then I was surprised that she would assume that.

"No not at all. Why would you even think that?" I stared down at her and saw her turn pink. "I understand what you were trying to do. I wished that you would have told us but I understood."

"And Jasper?"

"He feels the same way. He was a little scared but he understood to."

"I guess he would be scared of Edward."

"He was scared for you." I frowned a little to think that she would think it was because of Edward but I guess she really didn't get how important she was.

"Me. Why me?" she asked incredulously. She turned to look at me and I frowned more.

"Why don't you get it? You're a part of our family now. Edward loves you and Jasper could feel that. He would hate for Edward to lose that feeling. And even if he doesn't realize it he loves you too already. He knows my love for you as well as the rest of ours love and the feeling of you in our family. And he can get protective of family." I said this all very confidently because I did know.

She stared at me speechless for a while. Then tried to compose her blushing face. "Oh." After a while she asked. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Tell him it's not his fault. I'm pretty sure he feels that it's his entire fault and I want him to know that it isn't. It was my decision and I don't want him to feel bad."

"I will" I smiled.

"Was Edward mad at you guys?" I frowned and she took in my silence. "That bad?" her voice was squeaky.

"Yea." I sighed

"I noticed that when I talked about you guys. He frowned and tried to talk about other stuff. Please tell him not to be mad at you guys! It was my fault and I don't want you guys taking his anger."

"Don't worry Bella. You know that he can't stay mad for long."

"I thought you guys measured time differently?" she muttered. I laughed tinkling but my voice did have an edge. "But still tell him. I'm pretty sure he could forgive you easily but Jasper?" she left off uneasily. I knew she was right on the dot.

"Don't worry." I repeated. "You'll get wrinkles." After I was done I left to the house.

_**I'll try to update as soon as possible but remember this will only be at the most four chapters long then I'll write some other small stories to go with it or separate. Please review.**_


	2. Forgive him

_**Again I absolutely love Alice and Jasper. I wished but it never came true so I don't own any Twilight characters *sigh*.**_

I had barely left half a mile away when Edward jumped on the car and slid into the passenger seat.

"Had fun hunting?"

"I just got a deer." He said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He needed to know that he wouldn't lose control. He needed to have more faith like Jasper. Which reminded me. . . "You might want to be easy on him. He feels horrible and is really sorry"

"I know. I haven't said a word about it."

"And that is exactly what's bringing him down. Edward, you know his thoughts. He won't forgive himself until you forgive him."

Edward growled and glared out the window. He knew I was right but was stubborn.

"Besides, Bella wants you to forgive him." I murmured quietly. With that he snapped his attention to me. I didn't say anything else.

"What did she say?" I kept quiet. "What. Did. She. Say?"

I quietly remembered my conversation with Bella.

When I was done he was whiter than usual and quiet. At first. "I didn't know she would think that way. I didn't think that she would feel so remorseful . . ." I let him keep muttering until I knew our time would be short.

"So if you won't listen to me will you listen to her?" I asked quietly. He turned to me as I turned to him. I hated it. I hated that he was mad at Jasper. Well at me to but Jasper didn't deserve it. It was my fault. I should have been watching her and the future closer. I let all these thoughts run through my head and I added a flash back.

_I remembered when we first got back Jasper immediately ran to our room. I knew Bella would be out for a while but I needed to talk to Jasper. When I walked into the room I was immediately swirled with different emotions. Anger, frustration, pain sadness, and shame. _

"_Jasper?" I asked attentively. He had his back to me facing the window with an angry glare that could have shattered it. "Jasper, what's wrong?"_

"_Like you need to ask." His voice breaking. I flinched at the pain in it. I immediately walked towards him._

"_Jasper it wasn't your fault. If anyone it's-"_

"_DON'T!" he held out his hand and I my kept my arms back "If you still love me don't!"_

"_Of course I still love you." I frowned. "That's why I won't stop. I should have been watching more carefully."_

"_But I was with her! I felt her adrenaline rush. I felt her remorse and pure despair. I should have realized something was going to happen."_

"_It was her choice. And there is no way you could have known. Edward doesn't blame you."_

"_No." he turned around to look at me. His beautiful golden eyes were scorched with pain. "Not just that. H blames me. I could feel it on the way here. He blames me! And I don't blame him."_

"_He blames me to." I said quietly. I saw that he felt my own sadness seep out._

_His eyes turned gentler and he walked up to me and wrapped his warm comfortable arms around me. I felt perfectly in place. We were like to halves. We went together physically and mentally. "But you're easy to forgive. Why anyone would stay mad at you I have no idea." He held me out a little to see my face and smiled faintly though it never reached his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm drowning in self pity aren't I." _

"_It's okay. I am to and we do have our reasons." Seeing what he was about to do I beat him to it and pressed my lips to his._

I cut off there because I didn't think Edward would want to know the details.

"Well?" I asked a bit icy.

He kept quiet. After a while he sighed. "I guess you both are right. I'll talk to him today." I immediately smiled and got happy.

"Thanks Edward. Do you know how happy I am?"

"Yea I could see that sense your bouncing the car in excitement." I laughed happily and threw my thin little arms around him then quickly grabbed the steering wheel when I saw some fisher men coming to drive by. "Yea, yea" he fussed my hair.

We pulled up the drive way and I went to tell Jasper. When I got in our room I felt it getting calm. But a quick second before that it was filled with guilt. I sighed as he looked at me abash fully

"Welcome home." He said opening his arms from were he sat at the desk. I couldn't resist. I went over and sat on his lap. He gave me a peck on the lips and then raised his eyebrows feeling my good mood. "Do I get to know what you're excited about?"

"You will." I laughed but then looked at him a little pleading. "Please trust me. Everything will turn out great."

He raised his eyebrows in question but then we heard footsteps coming up. Then there was a knock on the door. Jasper's eyes widen a little when he recognized it and he shook his head little bit. I gave him a pleading look and he surrendered.

"Come in!" Edward opened the door and saw us.

"Am I interrupting.?"

"No." Jasper answered quietly. I looked up at him and gave him a supporting smile.

"I was wondering if you want to go hunting with me?" he had it as an open question but he was looking at Jasper. He immediately rephrased it. "For me."

"I'm good." I piped in. The turned to my husband "Aren't you thirsty though? You can go." He knew what I meant but I saw his decision.

"Yes I suppose." He sighed.

Edward smiled a little. "I'll meet you out back." Then he flitted down to the glass door.

"What's happening?" he asked very quietly that I hardly heard it.

"Everything is going to get back to the way it should." I beamed up at him. He sighed.

"For you." He leaned down and kissed me gently. "I trust you so maybe I won't be burned today."

I frowned at his humor "Haha. Now hurry up and go." I ran with him to the door.

"So ready to get rid of me." He teased.

"Never." I jumped and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Okay can we go now. Your guys' thoughts are getting bad." Edward teased smiling easily. Jasper giving me a cautious look but walked out with Edward.

"Be careful." I yelled at them as they ran off. I paused and looked into the future. I felt myself smiling softly. Yea things would get better.

_**I'm trying to put different points of view so I'm not sure if I should go to Edward, Jasper, third person or Bella. Please review.**_


End file.
